Emerald Sakura
by S-Savers
Summary: Emerald. Bisa mewakili dari mata hijau Sakura, mata hijau yang indah bagi Uchiha Sasuke, mata hijau matre, dan hijau berarti dollar.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Emerald Sakura**

* * *

Kibasan ekor itu semakin bertambah kecipakannya, membuat tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan tempat yang begitu ingin ia tuju. Dengan hembusan napas berat Haruno Sakura memantabkan hatinya. Ia ingin menemui seorang pangeran yang telah menolong kelangsungan hidupnya, pangeran tampan yang hidup di atas sana. Dan dengan senyum tercipta pada bibir mungilnya duyung berambut merah muda itu memunculkan kepalanya di permukaan air laut yang tenang. Berenang unntuk mencapai daratan tempat pangerannya berada.

Tubuh bagian bawah yang semula berwujud ekor ikan itu kini telah berubah menjadi dua kaki manusia yang sempurna-usaha yang ia dapat dari bertemu nenek sihir pengusaha laut dalam. Sakura yakin semua akan berjalan lancar seperti yang ia pikirkan. Namun semua itu sirna ketika sosok pangeran bawah laut itu menghadang langkahnya.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Sakura." Wajah tampan itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Haruno Sakura mundur ketika sosok pangeran bawah laut itu semakin dekat dengannya, "Tidak... Tidak... Sasuke-kun... Kau... Kaki..." rancaunya tak jelas.

"Iya, sayang, kau adalah milikku," seringgainya.

.

.

Greepp!

Uchiha Sasuke kini menggenggam tangan gadis manis itu. Seringainya kini digantikan oleh ekspresi datar yang selalu ditunjukkannya kepada gadis lain yang memujanya. Iris hitam itu menatap tajam sepasang permata zamrud sang gadis pujaan, membuat Haruno Sakura ketakutan karenanya.

"Kau, tidak boleh pergi." Begitulah perintah sang pangeran bawah laut. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu merintih kesakitan. "Tidak boleh."

Sakura yang mendengar perintah Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia hanya diam membatu, menahan sakit yang diakibatkan oleh tangan sang pangeran bawah laut. "Ugh ... s-sakit...," rintihnya.

Namun, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan sifat tidak pedulinya terhadap sesuatu tidak menghiraukan rintihan itu. Justru, ia semakin eratkan lagi genggamannya, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Sakura. Ia kembali menyeringaiーtipis.

"Kau..."

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Milikku."

Tangan kanannya membelai manja rambut merah muda sang gadis impian.

"Selamanya."

.

.

.

.

"Wani piro?" kata Sakura dengan wajah menantang. Duyung cantik berambut indah panjang itu memberi tatapan menantang yang tak kalah tengilnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik, "Kau meremehkanku? Aku ini pangeran bawah laut. Tampan, terkenal, menawan"-tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai narsis-"Aku akan diwarisi kerajaan bawah laut dan kau akan menjadi ratuku jika kau mau..."

"Nggak tertarik," sahut Sakura acuh sambil menggigit pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Lebih kaya juga pangeranku!" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah saat Sasuke kesakitan memegangi tangannya.

"Hey, kau bisa mendapatkan apa pun, kalau sudah menjadi ratuku!" Sasuke agak berteriak saat Sakura menjauh dariinya, berenang lebih dalam.

"Benarkah?" Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk membalikkan badan, "Meski itu dollar? Seperti yang pangeranku miliki?" dan duyung cantik itu pun berenang lagi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang bersidekap tangan.

"Tch, matanya memang sangat cantik," gumam Sasuke pada diri sendiri, "Tapi mata hijau itu juga matre."

Lihat saja, jangankan dollar, poundsterling pun akan kuberi... khukhukhu...

* * *

Pagi harinya di bawah laut, Sakura keluar dari rumahnya yang indah. Rambut panjangnya ia rapikan sebelum ia pergi lagi ke daratan, menemui pangerannya yang ada di daratan. Senandung kecil ia lantunkan, berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Lalalala~ Aku akan bertemu pangeranku di atas sana~" Begitulah senandung Sakura, tangan kanannya sibuk merapikan rambutnya di halaman, sementara tangan kirinya memberi makan kepada kuda laut peliharaannya. "Aku akan bertemu-"

"SAKURAAAAA!" Suara yang cetar membahana itu membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Sementara kuda laut peliharaannya langsung masuk ke kandangnya lagi, takut dengan pemilik suara tadi.

"Tsk!" Sakura yang merasa terganggu akan suara menyebalkan itu segera berenang mencari asal suaranya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang indah menari, mengikuti arah gelombang air laut. "Ada apa sih pagi-pagi begini?!" omelnya, entah kepada siapa.

Beberapa ratus meter setelah berenang, ia bertemu dengan sesosok gadis beriris aquamarine yang berenang cepat ke arahnya. Wajahnya pucat, tak tahu kenapa.

"Gawat Sakura gawaaaaat!" Gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu mencengkram bahu Sakura kuat. "Ini gawat ini gawaaaat!"

Sakura yang melihat wajah pucat Ino menghela napas. Lalu tersenyum mengejek sambil melihat ke arah kirinya dan berkata, "Ada apa, Pig? Apa pacarmu Sai itu lagi yaoian sama Neji, hah?" tanyanya.

-Dan beberapa detik kemudian, jitakan keras melayang mesra di kepala Sakura.

"Sai-ku bukan Gay!" omel Ino.

Sakura yang kesakitan karena jitakan Ino langsung memilih diam. Sakura memajukan bibirnya, mengeluarkan siulan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan antara ia dan sahabat baiknya.

3...

2...

1...

"SAKURA INI GAWAAAAATT!" Ino kembali mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura lebih keras, membuat Sakura kesakitan sekaligus merasa bahwa telinganya harus diperiksakan ke dokter THT karena mendengar teriakan Ino yang luar biasa sesuatu.

"Ada apa sih?!" Sakura yang merasa kesal langsung bertanya, sembari melepas paksa cengkraman anak Menteri Pertahanan Kerajaan Bawah Laut itu dengan cara paksa. "Jangan sok mendramatisir dong!"

Mendengar omelan Sakura yang memang ada benarnya, Ino langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Iiih! Apaan sih! Sedikit dramatis nggak apa-apa kaleeee~" ujar Ino, ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hah..." Sakura menghela napas. Berbicara dengan Ino itu sama seperti berdebat dengan orang bodoh, begitulah batin Sakura.

"Sakuraaa! Ini gawaaat~!" seru Ino-lagi.

Sakura menghela napas mendengar perkataan Ino yang stuck di sana. Tidak ada kata-kata lain apa? Misalnya, kalau Pangeran Bawah Laut itu tiba-tiba sakit, gitu? Biar Sakura bisa pergi ke daratan tanpa harus ada gangguan lagi.

"Pangeran..." Ino memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Bibirnya mendekati telinga kiri Sakura, ingin membisikkan sesuatu-mungkin.

"PANGERAN AKAN DATANG KE RUMAHMU UNTUK MEMBERIKAN SEKANTUNG BESAR DOLLAR YANG KAU INGIN SAKURAAAA! INI HORROR!"

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?"

"IYA BENARRR!" kata Ino sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura lebih keras. Sakura yang terombang-ambing itu pun ltak peduli dan kian memasang senyum sumringah...

"Asik... dollar... dollar... dollar..." dengan tiba-tiba Ino mencium bibirnya, Sakura langsung membulatkan mata dan berusaha berteriak...

.

.

"Puahhh!"

"Hn. Akhirnya bangun juga..." ucap sang pangeran bawah laut bermata kelam itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sakura yang masih ngantuk pun shock.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Sakura keras sambil mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

Sasuke mendengus bangun. "Aku membangunkanmu begitu sulit. Giliran kubilang dollar, kau baru menyahut itu pun belum bangun!"

Sasuke menatap mengintimidasi, "Akhirnya kucium, rasakan!"

Sakura pun speechless, "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

**The End**

* * *

Hai, sahabat Savers semua. Kami dari grup SasuSaku Lovers kembali menghadirkan CTAR (cerita berantai rame-rame) yang dibuat oleh para sahabat kita di grup. Semoga bisa menghibur :D


End file.
